Vorsicht Kamera !
by NerdxGeek
Summary: Thor x Loki Brother x Brother don't like ? don't read !


Vorsicht Kamera

"Was machst du hier Loki?", fragte Thor, als er mit seinen Bruder in dem Glasbehälter des Helicarrier sprach.

"Was geht dich das an Bruder?", antwortete Loki leicht genervt.

"Du weißt was ich will und es gibt viele Arten dich zum reden zu bringen."

"Versuchs doch! Selbst wenn du mich folterst werde ich dir nichts sagen."

"Ich habe gehofft das du das sagst."

Thor bat Fury ihn in den Glasbehälter zu lassen.

Fury nickte und ging zurück in den Konferenzraum.

Thor ging auf seinen Bruder zu, welcher ein Stück zurück wich.

Loki merkte wie sein Rücken die Glaswand berührte.

Körperlich war sein bruder stärker und in diesem Ding hatte er keine Chance seine Magie anzuwenden.

Thor beugte sich vor und nahm Loki mit seinen Lippen gefangen.

Loki öffnete überrascht den Mund, was Thor als Einladung sah und mit seiner Zunge in die Mundhöle des schwarzhaarigen fuhr. Ihre Zungen kämpften um die Macht in diesem Spiel, welchen Loki wegen Luftmangels verlor.

Der Donnergott fing an dem jüngeren seiner Kleidung zu entledigen.

Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf die Wangen des Gefangenen.

Langsam fing der blonde an auch seine Kleidung zu entfernen.

Er drehte Loki um so das er mit dem gesicht zur Glaswand stand.

Thor befeuchtete ein paar Finger und wendete sich wieder seinem Bruder zu.

Leicht keuchte dieser auf als ein Finger in ihn eindrang.

Ein kurzer Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper, aber er gwöhnte sich schnell an das ihm neue Gefühl. Nach wenigen Minuten kamen ein zweiter und ein dritter Finger hinzu.

Langsam und quälend bereitete Thor seinen Bruder auf das kommende vor.

Loki stöhnte immer lauter.

"Jetzt mach schon Bruder:", keuchte Loki.

Thor lies sich nicht lange bitten, aber so leicht kam der jüngere nicht davon.

"Du musst ihn aber erst schön feucht machen."

Loki drehte sich um und kniete sich vor Thor hin.

Einige Sekunden sah er sich das beste Stück seines Bruders an.

°Klein kann man ihn wirklich nicht nennen.°, dachte sich der Halbgott und nahm das Glied Thors in dem Mund.

Genüsslich leckte er den Schaft entlang bis zur Eichel und umspielte diese mit seiner Zunge.

Nach ein paar Minuten lies er von dem Glied ab. Er war feucht und hart geworden.

Der schwarzhaarige drehte sich wieder zur Glaswand und hielt dem blonden einladend sein Hinterteil hin.

Thor hielt Loki an den Hüften und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein.

Der blonde fing an sich zu bewegen. Zuerst langsam und sanft, aber er wurde mit jedem

Stoß scneller und härter. Loki konnte nicht anders als kleine Lustschreie von sich zu geben.

"Ich kann nicht mehr stehen Bruder.", keuchte Loki gegen das Glas, welches sofort beschlug.

"Kein Problem."

Thor grinste. Er glitt aus dem sachwarzhaarigen raus und drehte ihn um.

Dann stemmte er ihn gegen die Glaswand und Loki schlang seine Arme und Beine um Thors Körper.

Der Donnergott drang hart in Loki ein. Die Stöße waren schnell und unkontrolliert.

Sie brachten den jüngeren an seine Grenzen.

Mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen kam Loki und seine Ladung verteilte sich zwischen ihren Körpern.

Die Muskeln um Thors Glied verengten sich und nach zwei weiteren Stößen kam der blonde tief in seinem Bruder.

Thor zog sich aus Loki zurück und dieser rutschte an der Wand auf den Boden.

Kraftlos sah er hoch und flüsterte.

"Der Grüne."

Nach diesen Worten war Loki eingeschlafen und Thor legte ihn auf die Liege und verlies den Glaskasten.

er ging zurück in den Koferenzraum und sah auf die weit grinsenden Gesichter von Fury, Natasha, Steve und Coulson.

"Was ist so lustig? Und wo sind Banner und Stark?", fragte der blonde leicht verwirrt.

"Die beiden sind vor fünf Minuten mit einer riesen Eile ins Labor gerast.", sagte Natasha mit süßen Unterton.

Thor sah sie aus großen Augen an, da er nicht verstand was sie damit meinte.

Sie nickte in Richtung der Monitore und Thor verstand endlich.

Er sah die Zelle seines Bruders und wie er immer noch sehlig auf der Liege schlief.

Auf einem anderen Monitor sah er Bruce und Tony die sich wohl auch keine Gedanken über die Kamreas machten.

Der Donnergott erötete.

Aber solange er Loki nicht verletzen musste war es ihm egal was die anderen gesehen hatten.

Owari :3


End file.
